


Aaravos x Reader (Title May Change Later)

by InkRanOut



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Elf Hunter!Reader, Other, human!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkRanOut/pseuds/InkRanOut
Summary: You are an elf hunter, hired by Lord Viren to interrogate the man in the mirror. Soon, you find yourself making a deal with the mysterious elf instead.(Description may change later.)(This work can also be found on my tumblr, in case anyone's wondering why it sounds familiar!)





	Aaravos x Reader (Title May Change Later)

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr but totally forgot to post it here, so here you go!~

"If you won't give up your secrets, then... you leave me no choice."  
  
That's what he had said. The human that apparently didn't know better than to threaten the master of all six Primal sources, and to whom the name 'Aaravos' meant nothing.  
  
And who could blame him? Aaravos' own people barely remembered him. Even if they did, they all knew him for his powers, perhaps his wickedness– that was it. He was somebody they had chosen to forget.  
  
Aaravos wasn't particularly scared of Viren; if the human were to throw away the mirror, or break it, that would indeed be quite troublesome, because it would cut off his only gate to 'the other side', but Aaravos... he knew humans. In the short time they had known each other, he knew Viren.  
He was not going to do that, he couldn't afford to lose this elf that was unlike any he had seen before; not if there was a chance he could achieve his goal through him.  
  
And Aaravos was painfully aware of the fact that Viren couldn't psychically hurt him if he wanted to. Despite the elf mage being trapped somewhere where even he couldn't break out of, he still couldn't truly be reached, touched, and therefore hurt, though he remained a prisoner. And so, getting his way by torturing him was not an option for Viren.  
But Aaravos knew it would have been, had he been right in front of the other– that is, assuming Aaravos would be powerless enough to not be able to rip Viren in half with a mere wave of his hand in this scenario.  
  
So, if not throw the mirror away, and not attempt to psychically hurt him, what was Viren going to do? For the first time in a very long time, Aaravos felt a familiar tingling inside his head, and his chest tightened; an emotion he remembered as curiosity, and perhaps impatience, too.  
  
Emotions; he remembered those. Sometimes he even allowed them to resurface, took them out on lifeless things.  
After all, he was the only soul around there. In a way, he was the only soul in the world– this small, suffocating world that he had been imprisoned in.  
At one point, he got sick of his own voice. It was all he could ever hear, apart from the noises that objects could provide when smashed, which also had began to feel like the same sound no matter what it was he threw against the ground in frustration.  
Eventually, he stopped; stopped speaking, in fear of going insane, stopped breaking things, in fear of running out of things to break but himself.  
  
Though his remaining magic was enough to create small animals or insects. There was a catch, of course, because the King and the Queen of the Dragons had made it this way, all part of his punishment; with the little magic he was able to keep, in order to give life, he had to give up something of his own. His voice, for example, or hearing.  
Only once he retracted his magic, draining the creature that he had created of life, did that part of him return to his own body.  
  
Usually he created insects, because they were the easiest to make and did not need that much of his magic. Though, as it was normal, they could not speak, and if he were to create them with his voice, they could still not think of their own; and even if they were, he would not be able to answer.  
Parrots, or the Xadian version of them, once taught to speak for some time -a few weeks, if one were to count time the way they did on the other side- could hold a simple, meaningless conversation.  
He didn't need to lend them his voice, which was convenient, but that still didn't mean it was an easy thing to do; he could never hold his bird companion for long, because that would mean he would have to give up his ability to see, or move, or feel. He could never last more than a few months without these.  
  
Though this frustrating ability of his that until now had always appeared to have more downsides than upsides, had proven quite useful in communicating with the human; lending his voice to an insect, and after convincing the human to open a small gate to the other side, he could easily transfer his voice past the barrier that kept him trapped inside the mirror.  
And though he didn't have much control over his power anymore, especially when it was from the other side of the barrier, he could still call back his magic, and thus his voice, leaving behind only the empty shell of a lifeless insect for Viren to keep.  
These little things, he still had control over. That was something.  
  
\---  
  
No more than a day passed on the other side, and Aaravos waited patiently, like he had always been. After all, what were twenty four hours of silence in front of years and years of complete silence and solitude?  
  
Viren did indeed return.  
On these past visits, Aaravos had noticed that the man always carried with him an air of secrecy, as if right outside his door people were desperately looking for him. That did bring back a memory or two to Aaravos, from his own past.  
  
Also, this time, Viren was not alone.  
Right behind him walked another human -an adult, Aaravos assumed, though it was hard to tell with humans, who aged and changed so much through a single century- with their hands folded behind their back, and head kept reasonably low in Viren's presence.  
Aaravos didn't blame them for being nervous and hesitant; perhaps he, too, would have lowered his eyes in front of Viren; that is, if he hadn't been a powerful master of the six Primal sources, the power of which was once enough to compete against the Dragon King's.  
  
The human whose identity remained unknown to him walked in and stood beside Viren, their posture straight and expression carefully blank.  
  
They looked up, and their eyes met Aaravos'. It was by no accident, and they didn't look away upon realizing what had happened; instead, they skillfully held his gaze, apparently knowing what they were doing.  
  
Viren spoke, "I believe introductions are in order."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!~ The second part has already been written and will be posted soon!
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts! Please leave a comment if you have the time. <3


End file.
